This invention relates to certain benzodioxoles and benzodioxanes, their N-oxides, agriculturally-suitable salts and compositions, and methods of their use for controlling undesirable vegetation.
WO 93/11097 discloses anilides of Formula i as herbicides: ##STR3## wherein Q is, among others, Q-1 ##STR4## R is, among others, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkylthio, halogen, cyano, or nitro;
Y is NR.sup.7 C(O)XR.sup.3 ; PA1 X is a single bond, O, S or NR.sup.4 ; PA1 R.sup.1 is, among others, H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylthioalkyl, halogen, NO.sub.2, CN, NHR.sup.5 or NR.sup.5 R.sup.6 ; and PA1 R.sup.3 is, among others, C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl optionally substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, OH, 1-3 halogens, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio; CH.sub.2 (C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 cycloalkyl); C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 cycloalkyl optionally substituted with 1-3 CH.sub.3 's; C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl. PA1 Y is N or CR.sup.8 ; PA1 Z is N, CR.sup.4 or CR.sup.5 ; PA1 Q is N, CR.sup.4 or CR.sup.5 ; PA1 R is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl); PA1 R.sup.1 is H, F, Cl or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sup.2 is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 haloalkoxy; PA1 R.sup.3 is H, halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 halocycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkynyl, OR.sup.6, S(O).sub.n R.sup.7 or CN; PA1 R.sup.4 is H, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy or halogen; PA1 R.sup.5 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.5 halocycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkynyl, OR.sup.6, S(O).sub.n R.sup.7 or halogen; PA1 R.sup.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkynyl; PA1 R.sup.7 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sup.8 is H, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy or halogen; and PA1 n is 0, 1 or 2. PA1 R.sub.2 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1-C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy-C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, halogen, amino, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylamino or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 dialkylamino. PA1 X is N or CH; PA1 Y is N or CH; PA1 Z is N or CR.sup.7 provided that when Z is CR.sup.7, then Y is N; PA1 R.sup.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.5 alkyl optionally substituted with C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, OH, 1-3 halogens, or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio; CH.sub.2 (C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 cycloalkyl); C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 cycloalkyl optionally substituted with 1-3 methyl groups; C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl; or phenyl optionally substituted with halogen, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkoxy, nitro or cyano; PA1 R.sup.2 is H, chlorine, bromine, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkylthioalkyl, cyano, nitro, NH(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl) or N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2 ; PA1 R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkylamino or N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl)(C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl); PA1 R.sup.4 is H or F; PA1 R.sup.5 is H, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 halocycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkynyl, OR.sup.8, S(O).sub.n R.sup.9 or halogen; PA1 R.sup.6 is H, CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sup.7 is H, CN, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 halocycloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkynyl, OR.sup.10, S(O).sub.p R.sup.11 or halogen; PA1 R.sup.8 and R.sup.10 are each independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkenyl, C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl or C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 haloalkynyl; PA1 R.sup.9 and R.sup.11 are each independently C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 m is 1 or 2; and PA1 n and p are each independently 0, 1 or 2; PA1 R.sup.1 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl optionally substituted with methoxy or 1-3 halogens; C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 alkenyl; or C.sub.2 -C.sub.4 haloalkenyl; PA1 R.sup.2 is chlorine, bromine, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, cyano, nitro, NH(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl) or N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl).sub.2 ; and PA1 R.sup.3 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkoxyalkyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkenyl, C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 alkynyl, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylthio, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkylamino or N(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl)(C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 alkyl); PA1 R.sup.7 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, OR.sup.10, or S(O).sub.p R.sup.11 ; PA1 R.sup.10 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sup.11 is C.sub.1 haloalkyl; and PA1 p is 0. PA1 T is O; PA1 W is a single bond; PA1 m is 1; and PA1 n is 0. PA1 R.sup.5 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl, OR.sup.8, or SR.sup.9 ; PA1 R.sup.7 is H, CF.sub.3, or OR.sup.10 ; PA1 R.sup.8 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.2 haloalkyl; PA1 R.sup.9 is C.sub.1 haloalkyl; and PA1 R.sup.10 is CF.sub.2 H. PA1 N-[2-(2,2-difluoro-1,3-benzodioxol-4-yl)-4-methylphenyl]-2-methylpropanamid e; and PA1 8-(2,2-difluoro-1,3 -benzodioxol-4-yl)-2-(difluoromethoxy)-6-methylquinoxaline.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,600 discloses heterocycles of Formula ii as herbicides: ##STR5## wherein X is N or CH;
WO 94/21640 discloses benzodioxoles of Formula iii as herbicides: ##STR6## wherein R.sub.1 is H, C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 alkyl or C.sub.1 -C.sub.4 haloalkyl; and
The benzodioxoles and benzodioxanes of the present invention are not disclosed in any of these references.